Learning to Speak
by TheSilverWarrior
Summary: Dusk is a shinobi in Konoha. After a horrible event, she refuses to speak. This story follows Dusk as she starts to speak again, changes lives, perhaps save them, and fall in love. I'm terrible at summeries, but I hope the get's your attention. NejiOC fic
1. Nightmare Mission

It was quiet but for the wind in the leaves. I cowered in the tree branches, stifling my sobs as I gazes at the scene below me. My mind couldn't take it in. There was too much red where there was supposed to be brown and green. I couldn't accept what I was seeing. Churned dirt and leaves. Sliced bark. Glints of metal in the underbrush. Bits of clothing. Blood everywhere.

I blacked out. When I came to, there were concerned faces above mine. I was slumped over on a tree bough. _Why am I here Where _is _here? What's wrong?_ I looked around. Shinobi surrounded me. For a moment I felt panic. Then I recognized them. They were part of the guard party for the caravan my Team had been protecting. Where _was_ my Team? Then it came to me, my memory of what had happened, why I was alone and huddled on this tree branch. My stomach convulsed. I leaned over the side of the bough to retch as the Shinobi reached out to stop me.

And looked right into my Sensei's eyes. They were glazed over and staring, the veins popped and bleeding. A pool of blood spread out from the gaping wound in her neck. One of her arms looked to be broken, and her right leg seemed completely shattered. Her body was limp and twisted, like a rag doll thrown off to the side. The twins weren't far from her outstretched fingers. Aiden and Kaiden were on their stomachs as if they'd been struck from behind while rushing to Lori-Sensei's side. Stab wounds glared up at me from their backs. It looked like they were floating in blood.

That alone was horrible enough. But it didn't end there. Lori-Sensei's mouth had been slit from ear to ear in a gruesome grin. Aiden's ears had been torn off and his eyes were just gaping holes that seemed to stare right at me. Kaidens nostrils had been sawed into gaping slits with Aiden's ears poking out of them. Kaiden's fingers were gone as well, sticking out of his own mouth. Their faces all portrayed terror and agony, but someone had painted smiles on their faces with their own blood. It only made the scene more ghastly.

I opened my mouth, and instead of my lunch coming up I felt a scream tear itself from my throat, from my very soul. Everything except my Team and I disappeared. There was nothing but them, myself, and my scream echoing through the woods.


	2. Thank You

It was a month before they released me from the Konoha hospital. The mednin wanted to keep me there longer, but Lady Tsunade browbeat them into letting me go, saying that there was only so much that therapy could do. That what I needed now was a dose of the real world. I couldn't say that I agreed. Out there in the "real" world, people got hurt, brutally murdered. How could _that_ help me?

My therapist was busy fussing over me, checking and double checking if I had everything.

"Now Dusk, if you don't want to do this, you don't have to." I just looked at her evenly. Yes, I _did_ have to. Hokage's orders. My therapist sighed. "You're right. Well, let's get it over with then."

We walked down the street, moving to the side as Naruto came barreling by with an incensed Sakura on his tail. Strange to think that my muscles still retained the instincts for a crowded street. I hadn't been out and about for a whole month, locked up in the hospital as I had been. My therapists never let me leave, determined to fix me no matter what, even though I wasn't broken. I just chose _not_ to speak--most of the time. Other times, I couldn't speak even if I'd wanted to. _Maybe I really _am_ broken._ It was a disconcerting thought.

"Here we are. The Hyuuga residence. This is where you'll be staying until further notice." I stared at the house my therapist indicated. _I'm staying _here_? In this home of famous ninja?_ I felt uncomfortable. I was nothing compared to them, a small ant amidst a thousand birds.

Before I could stop her--or turn tail and run-- my therapist knocked on the door. I could hear footsteps approaching and felt my urge to run away give a sharp yank. But it was too late. I was frozen to the spot upon which I stood. As a result, I was still there when the door opened.

"Yes?" It was Neji Hyuuga, a young man about my age and already a jounin. Long locks of black hair framed his impassive face, held back by his forehead protector. His white byakuugan eyes gazed calmly at my therapist and me--judging, weighing, calculating. For a moment our eyes locked--jounin and chuunin, white clashing with gray-green--while my therapist looked on.

As soon as we broke eye contact I looked down, flustered. I didn't hear my therapist state the reason we were there, too lost was I in my thoughts of my own insignificance. The next thing I knew, I was being ushered into the house. I barely had time to remove my sandals before my therapist dragged me further into the building.

When she finally released my elbow, we were in a cozy sitting room. The floor was cool but not cold. There were three people waiting for us, including Neji. Hinata and her father--_Hiashi_, I reminded myself--were there, Hinata on her father's left, Neji on the right. Their white eyes seemed to bore into me, though admittedly Hinata's were the kindest. Neji's were as impassive as the rest of his face, and Hiashi's seemed to be condescending me.

My therapist walked in and sat down and I had no choice but to follow suit. The door to the outside was too far away. After I seated myself I looked down at my knees. I dimly heard my therapist speaking and Hiashi replying. I quickly returned to ignoring them. They weren't talking about anything, much less the reason why we were here. It was only when I saw my therapist glance at the clock out of the corner of my eye for the fifth time that I realized that they--we--were waiting for someone. It wasn't much longer until I found out who.

"Damn it Shizune! If you hadn't given me those piles reports, I would have been on time!" An angry voice echoed through the room as the fifth Hokage rushed in, blonde hair flying behind her.

"If you hadn't been procrastinating, you would have had them finished in time." Black haired Shizune walked in more sedately than Tsunade, her reply calm and direct. In her arms she held her ever-present pig.

I took that moment to look around me more as everyone else was distracted. So, apparently, had Hinata. We happened to catch each other's eye, consequentially having to look down to conceal our shared amusement. Tsunade was infamous for her hatred of doing paperwork--not that I blamed her. My therapist, Neji, and Hiashi just looked at the buxom woman, waiting for her to stop arguing with Shizune and get down to buisiness. But I thought I'd seen Neji's eyes waver from their emotionless state for a moment and the corner of his mouth twitch. But I couldn't be sure.

I jumped as Tsunade sat down on my right side, Shizune next to her. I had thought that she would sit on my other side, next to my therapist. So, apparently, had my therapist. She opened her mouth to say something but seemed to think better of it. Tsunade's temper was _very_ well known.

"Alright," Tsunade sighed. "Let's get this over and done with." She rubbed at her eyes. Risking a glance at her I saw that heavy circles rested beneath her eyes. _How late does she stay up, working and worrying?_ I wondered sadly. _Such responsibility. How can she stand to bare it?_ I felt ashamed for adding to her burden. Tsunade had, in fact, been taking a well deserved break (approved by Shizune, of course) when I had been brought in. By that time my voice had disappeared, and with it the sound of my scream. _I_ think she should have sent me elsewhere, but instead she knelt down at eye level to me and spoke to me. At the time I was only vaguely aware of where I was, in firm denial of the horrible slaughter of my team but unable to get the memory out of my head--I was in my own personal hell. I didn't comprehend what exactly she had been saying to me at the time, but her for once calm and gentle voice reached through the dizzying confusion and dark I'd been in and gradually led me back to myself. But it took a long time. An hour and a half, in truth. Although I don't remember doing it, every time Tsunade tried to get up I would grab her arm in a death grip, terrified that she would leave me alone to fall back into my nightmarish abyss. The ninja that had brought me in eventually had to forcibly hold me still and painstakingly force my grip loose from Tsunade's arm so that she could sit comfortably. It was she who finally managed to get me to tell everyone what had happened. My account of the ambush was the last thing I had spoken before I stopped speaking. And now here was Tsunade, doing even more to help me.

Tsunade must have felt my gaze upon her for she turned her head and looked at me. I looked down at my crossed legs, letting my long black hair screen my face.

"Are you okay with staying here?" Yet again, her voice was gentle. I nodded slightly, surprised that she would ask me. "Good."

"We are pleased to have you stay with us," Hiashi said in a toneless voice.

I didn't believe him.

"Excellent. Now that that's settled, let's move on." Tsunade's voice was now brisk and full of intent. I could hear everyone shift. "The matter of Dusk's lack of a Team _must_ be addressed. If it would suit you, I would like to temporarily assign Dusk to Neji's team." My head shot up at these words and I stared hard at Tsunade. _A team? I'm still going to be on a team?_ But it was more than a team to me. It was my _life_. I simply could not live if I were not a ninja. This was the greatest thing Tsunade could do for me aside from bringing my own team back to life.

Hiashi and my therapist broke into speech. Apparently they didn't think I was good enough to be on Neji's team. I didn't think I was either, but it still hurt to hear them say it.

"Team 9! But she's not advanced enough!" exclaimed my therapist. I hung my head.

"Why not put her on Hinata's team? Surely this child would be a greater benefit to _her_ team than to Neji's. After all, Hinata's team is of a lower achievement, and therefore in need of more aid," said Hiashi coolly. Hinata hung her head. I hung mine lower, wanting to cry but not quite able to.

"_Enough!_" Tsunade had apparently had enough of the slander. Birds took flight from the roof from the force of her shout. You could have heard a pin drop.

Neji made a soft sound, loud in the silence. It might've been a smothered laugh but when I looked over, Neji's face was carefully composed.

"Now," Tsunade said quietly but sternly. "It is not your decision Hiashi. It is mine, Dusk's, and the team's choice. It was suggested by Gai, after all." Hiashi paled at her words--whether from anger or some threat in Tsunade's words, I could not discern. Whatever it was, it shut Hiashi and my therapist up.

The wind rustled in the leaves in the trees just outside the window.

"Is it the collective decision of the team, or is it the decision of the team leader?" Neji's voice broke the tense silence.

"It is the collective decision, yes. So I'll get your opinion first, then everyone else's tomorrow." Tsunade gazed at Neji for a moment, glanced over at me, then looked back at Neji. "What is your thought on this?"

"My thought?" Neji paused. I looked at him, then down at my knees. My hands clenched nervously. I was suddenly terrified that he would not accept me, Even though his decision alone wouldn't really hurt my chances of being a temporary member of his team, being accepted by the jounin was important to me. Important to what remained of my esteem.

I felt a gentle nudge on my right arm. Glancing up, I looked into Tsunade's eyes. She gave me a reassuring half-smile, then looked back at Neji. I looked at him as well.

"My decision--" I tensed up as he paused again.--_There's no way he's gonna say it. No way he's gonna say yes. He's gonna say no, and that's gonna be the end of it. He's not gonna say yes, and you know it very well-- _"is that she join." My eyes widened. _He's accepting me?_ Neji's eyes locked onto mine. "No shinobi should be without a team. And one cannot fight destiny." He shrugged. I felt myself raise an eyebrow. _Destiny? Is he joking?_ Our eyes didn't leave the other's. Something flickered in his and I lowered mine, trying to place it. I vaguely heard Tsunade and Hiashi discussing my living arrangements. I took no notice of them. Then the look in Neji's eyes hit me. He was _sorry_ for me! I wasn't sure if it reassured me or hurt me.

The room was filled with the whispery rustling of clothes as everyone stood up and I hurried to join them, wishing that the floor would swallow me up. Tsunade tapped me on my shoulder and gestured for me to follow her.

I stayed a short distance behind as Hinata showed Tsunade out. _What does Tsunade what with me?_ My therapist and Shizune had already gone. Neji and Hiashi had disappeared elsewhere into the house. When we reached the doorway, Tsunade turned to me.

"Are you really alright with this, Dusk?" She looked me in the eye. I nodded. "Alright. But you come to me if anything happens, okay?"

Another nod.

"Don't worry, you'll do fine. And I'm sure that Hinata would be happy to show you the ropes, right Hinata?"

"Hai," said Hinata, turning to me. "Do you want to go out sometime? We could get to know each other. It's better than being stuck inside all the time." I nodded at her and smiled slightly. I was sure that Hinata and I would be great friends by the time this ordeal was over.

"Good. Now I've got to go. I'll see you tomorrow bright and early, Dusk." Tsunade smiled at us and turned to leave. I reached out swiftly and grabbed her sleeve. Tsunade stopped and turned to me silently. I quickly let go of the fabric I had clenched in my hand and opened my mouth.

Nothing came out.

I closed my mouth and scowled, then tried again. Still nothing. I sighed and closed my mouth again and glared down at the floor boards under my feet, trying not to cry. Suddenly a note pad was pushed beneath my nose and I jerked back, startled. I followed the hand which gripped it to its owner. Hinata. I shot her a thankful look. Tsunade handed me a pen. I gripped the pad and pen in my hands and slowly wrote. Two words.

'_**Thank you.'**_


End file.
